moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Crossbow
The is a long-range weapon available at Age 8 as an alternative to the Katana, Great Axe, and Power Mill. Technical * The Crossbow, like the Hunting Bow, fires arrows that cost Wood. Arrows fired from the Crossbow, however, cost compared to the Bow's 4. * Arrows fired from the Crossbow travel approximately 2.5x human speed. ** This increase in Speed over the Hunting Bow also sees an increase in Range, as the two are related. * Arrows fired from the crossbow deal 35 Damage each, thus taking 3 hits to kill an Enemy not wearing the Soldier Helmet. If they are wearing the Soldier Helmet, it will take 4 hits. * With the Marksman Cap, it will travel 26 grid spaces. * Arrows fired from the Crossbow cannot travel over any unless Platforms are used, with the exception of the Pit Trap, Pads, and the aforementioned Platform. Other Structures, such as Windmills, Trees, Food Bushes, and Cacti may not be fired over even with Platforms. * Arrows fired from the Crossbow are incapable of damaging any structure besides Wood Walls. * The Crossbow has a fire rate of 0.5, slightly slower than the Bow. * The Crossbow reduces speed by approximately 30%. * When the Crossbow is used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Crossbow. Likewise, gathering 7,000 Resources with the Crossbow will turn it into the Diamond Crossbow. When you farm 12,000 Resources, it will turn into the Ruby Crossbow, which has the same effect as all Ruby Weapons. ** The only resource the Crossbow can gather is Food, and this can only be gathered by killing . ** It is also possible to gather some Wood points using the Crossbow by destroying Wood Walls with arrows. But this is highly inefficient as Arrows cost 5 Wood each and Wood Walls only give 10 Wood each. Strategy Using * If you wear Samurai Armor, your Crossbow’s power will be boosted. You can take players down more effectively it and even better when using Platforms, and it will be harder for Enemies to escape and hide from you. Also try holding a Crossbow with the Bush Gear on, then face Crossbow to a resource so that the Crossbow is covered. Other players will mistake you for an ordinary Bush. * Since it costs Wood to shoot, it would be wise to pair it with an Hand Axe or Stick for faster Wood collecting as well as faster movement. * The Marksman Cap should be considered to make the Arrows fly faster so the opponent can't dodge it. * The Crossbow has several advantages over the Musket, specifically its fire rate. The Crossbow can deal 70 damage at the same time the Musket can deal 50 damage, assuming that all projectiles hit the target. Keep that in mind when you decide whether to upgrade to the Musket or not. * The Crossbow's only advantages over the Repeater Crossbow are its slightly increased damage and half the projectile cost. * Make sure to switch back to something faster when traveling. The Crossbow reduces your Movement Speed. * Try using a Polearm with this. That way once you swing the Polearm with the Bull Helmet, you can quickly switch to fire the crossbow at the enemy for a quick and clean kill. (Unless, of course, they use the Wooden Shield to prevent it, or they have the Soldier Helmet equipped.) ** If they have Soldier Helmet equipped, then you can kill them by switching to turret gear right after you hit with your Polearm. Against * Try to bait out Crossbow shots then run at the opponent, as the Crossbow has a slow rate of fire. ** For the same reason fire shots of your own, using repeater crossbow. * Pit Traps can stop a Crossbow user from getting a good aim from afar. * Use Wooden Shield to block the damage completely. * Put down a to block their shots. ** Any structure works, but windmills are the best, as people will not be able to shoot over them with a platform. Gold Crossbow The Golden Crossbow is the Golden variant of The Crossbow. The only way to get it is to kill Cows, Pigs, Bulls, Bullies, and Wolves since that's the only way to get resources with a bow, making one of the hardest Gold Weapons to get. Diamond Crossbow The Diamond Crossbow is the diamond version of the normal/gold Crossbow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold crossbow to everything. The normal/gold parts of the Crossbow turn blue, and the spikes become more pronounced. Ruby Crossbow The Ruby Crossbow is the ruby version of the normal/gold/diamond crossbow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold/diamond crossbow. The crossbow turns red and there are more spikes on it. Real Life Equivalent * The crossbow is a powerful version of a plain hunting bow or longbow and can deal a lot more damage, but it takes time to wind up, and it's a lot heavier. This is shown in the 35 damage, 70% movement speed, and a whole 0.7 seconds attack speed. * This double-handed crossbow is a big one and therefore has a long effective range, which is shown in the fact that it has a higher range than a Hunting Bow. Trivia * For a long time, the Crossbow was the most powerful ranged weapon in the game, until the Musket was added. * It kills people just as fast as Polearm does. (Assuming they don't heal, have Wooden Shield, or own another modifier.) History * 0.68 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_r.png Gallery